Thoughts that I can't control
by Kietsu
Summary: [ZoLu, first fic, OOC Prolly]] Zoro can't control his thoughts, but hey, we got Luffy for teh rescue!... sort of...


First OP "thingy". Well… One shot. It will probably be very OOC, but hey! Tell me what I did wrong and I'll try again! -smiles- 

Disclaimer: I do not own One piece, nor do my other friends own it, Eichiiro Oda owns it, and will always do… I hope. -shifty eyes-

--------------------------------

**Thoughts that I can't control.**

--------------------------------

**_Thoughts in my mind, but no voice to explain it._**

You know, sleeping isn't all that bad. Taking ten naps a day isn't that bad either!

But having to wake up every now and then because of a kick in the head is bad… Really bad.

I've been thinking lately, about, thoughts.

They make my stomach turn around as if it wanted to run away.

The thoughts suddenly started to chant: "Love"

I hate it, I can't sleep because of it. Not that you mind, of course. But a certain rubber head do… At least I think he does.

**_ Thoughts swirling around, but no sense in it._**

Standing up, I went for the kitchen, but stopped when I remember spiral brow that's in there almost all the time.

Spinning around I got a very big surprise. That rubber-head was right there, staring at me. What can I do? Run away? No, my legs wont move. Not again!

"Hey Zoro!" Rubber-head said.

"Hey Luffy…" I responded slowly. Still in the shock of him being so damn close.

"Whatcha up to?" Luffy said with a grin.

"Going back to take my fifth nap of the day… You?"

"Off to town! Bye!" Luffy said and rocketed himself away from the ship.

**_Thinking of you, wherever you go._**

Suddenly I wanted to follow, and so I did.

Walking down the road towards the town called Mizu I remembered that I had no idea where Luffy was.

Thoughts again… _'You may not see it nooow… but you will later, promise!'_

Hell, that isn't my thoughts, but they are in my brain… Just thinking about that cute smile, sexy upper- What am I thinking!? Oh my… I shook my head and continued towards the nearest restaurant.

**_Thinking to much, whenever I see you._**

I arrived at the nearest restaurant and saw him, _'See… there's the cute fuzz ball, come on, talk to him! I wont stop you!'_ I shook my head and stared at Luffy.

I sat down in front of Luffy, he was eating like a vacuum when it finds a dirty area.

"Good food?" I suddenly said, surprised of what my body was doing for me I suddenly stood up and ran out. What was I doing? This can't be me… No… I'm a devil, not a coward…

I looked around, just to see Luffy running after me with a piece of meat in his mouth.

Sweat dropping I turned around a corner just to see… Dead end. I turned around, Luffy was looking at me with a large grin, the piece of meat gone now.

**_Please make me able to talk._**

"Um… Sorry for the run?" I said, finally getting back control of my words and actions.

"Sorry for the run?" Luffy copied and started laughing, after a little while he looked back at me and said "Naw, when Zoro runs I run after, and when I run you run after, it's always like that!" Luffy managed to say and started laughing again.

**_Please let me say "I love you"._**

"I… Yeah, I guess so…" I looked at his eyes, they were filled with joy, thoughts… not again… _'Its time! C'mon, Okay so I did stop you, but that was because it was getting boring! Yes, I'm not a very happy person, but I do know when Love is in the air, haunting poor people… Sounds worse than what it is. I know what you think about him, just say it, or baaad things will happen…'_ I slowly nodded, agreed to what my mind told me. I knew very well what I thought about the fuzz ball in front of me.

I opened my mouth but was stopped, I couldn't say anything, it was like time froze… Why? Why now?

Closing my eyes, and closing my mouth I got a big surprise. Warmth, of someone close, opening my eyes Luffy was all that close again. Damn, I can't stop myself now.

**_Just like my thoughts want me to._**

"Luffy… I-" I sighed, took a new breath and continued "Love-" Everything froze, my lips was met by another pair. Looking at who it was all I could do was to return it.

Not so far away a small person sat, looking at them with dark cat-like eyes, and with a grin on his or hers lips.  
Looking out, the person disappeared slowly and said to me in his or hers mind.

_'Love is sweet, love is fair, love is all, but I do not care! Love may be making you happy, love may make you sad, love may break your heart and love may make you die!'_

I pulled away and said "I love you, Fuzz ball"

"Fuzz ball? Who? Me?" Luffy said with a stupid look on his face, then shook his head and ignored it.

"Lets go back before-"

"AHA! I KNEW IT! SANJI WHERE IS MY CAMERA!?" A red-head screamed outside of the 'Dead end'.

"RIGHT HERE NAMI-CHWAN!" Sanji swooned and gave Nami a camera. In which she started using right away.

I sweat dropped and whispered to Luffy "1..2..3.."

"RUN!" Luffy ended and started running, still holding on to me.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to take my other 5 naps!" I said with a grin.

--------------------------------

Woo! Now, please review! I had a friend on this place once, who left because no one really told her what to do to make her writing improve. Now she's sitting beside me and doing the best she can to make me better! ; Oh and by the way… Thank you -the-pyro-pirate- for making me realize that I'm an member here, and that I can at least try to put up one story! -laughs nervously- Bye bye! All reviews welcome! Even the bad ones! It feels like this story is a prologue to something… well, I guess I'll think about it, Reviews might help me! Between! The bolded lines here and there are a poem that I made, kinda fit in here,


End file.
